counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Fastline (mission)
:For the map, see Fastline (map). Fastline (cz_fastline) is the first extra mission of Condition Zero: Deleted Scenes. Overview It takes place within a subway system in Japan. An explosion has occurred in the Shinkane Subway Station. The player must locate the terrorists and eliminate them. Walkthrough Plot Premise The player is briefed by a fellow officer to keep alert. According to his statement, the subway was on high alert and all officers are told to keep an eye open for ambush. Several seconds later, a stun grenade blinds everyone in the car. When the player wakes up, the Yakuza have taken control of the train. One of the Terrorists points a XM1014 auto-shotgun at the player's head and another executes one of the passengers and then took a schoolgirl as a hostage. After witnessing this, your captor receives a command and then knocks the player out with a melee attack. The Wake-up call The player wakes up in the abandoned car and sees that all his comrades were killed, including most of the other passengers. The player then takes a pistol from one of the officers. On the other side of the train car, the player sees a terrorist arming an Explosive device and shoots the terrorist. However, the bomb then detonates and causes the train to crash. Main Lucky for the player, he was not badly burned but severely injured and was knocked unconscious by the blast of the bomb. Eventually, the player wakes up for a few seconds and sees a medic taking care of his injuries. Soon, more Kidotai operatives move in and secure the wreckage of the train. The officer tells the player to find additional Explosives from around the subway, disarm them, and eliminate the Yakuza Terrorists. After receiving orders, the player leaves the train, obtains a Tactical Shield and a Five-SeveN, and fights his way to achieve the objectives. Disarmament and Stand-off The player sees an Explosive device and disarms it in the car. Then more C4 blocks are armed only for the player to disarm them as well, then the boss is met by the player, he is holding a hostage. The player shoots the leader, then CNC informs them mission is accomplished. Objectives #Be on the lookout for terrorist activity. #Prevent terrorist from arming all the explosives. #Proceed into station and eliminate terrorist opposition. #Disable bombs. #Eliminate terrorist leader and rescue hostages. Transcript :See: Fastline (mission)/Transcript Factions *The Japanese Kidotai - Counter-Terrorist. *The Japanese Yakuza- Terrorist. Weapons & Equipment Intro The following weapons that you will be discovered in the second prologue objective: Main After achieving the intro objectives, the operative will give these equipment to the player: Discovered Gallery Fastline_bombdefusezone1_off.png|The first bomb, unarmed. Fastline_bombdefusezone1_on.png|The first bomb, armed. Fastline_bombdefusezone2_off.png|The second bomb, unarmed. Fastline_bombdefusezone2_on.png|The second bomb, armed. Fastline_bombdefusezone3_on.png|The third bomb, armed. Fastline_bombdefusezone3_off.png|The third bomb, unarmed. Trivia *This is the only level that featured the tactical shield and pistol combination. *The school girls at the beginning of the mission is revealed to be alive but are taken as hostages by the Yakuza leader. Eventually, the player fights and kills the boss near the end of the mission. *Along the way, there is a manga store selling parodies of well-known manga (e.g., "ROB", a pun of "R.O.D: Read or Die" and Chobits). *A Condition Zero map of the same name is cleary based off this mission. *At some point, Mr. Yoshida's body is seen although it is unlikely that it is really him. It may be likely that there was a glitch or a developer oversight. * Strangely, the civlian who says ''"Don't do it!" ''was supposed to be cut by being killed in the train but if you kill the Yakuza leader using "noclip", you will see that the man is a gibbed model of Yoshida from the previous mission but there is no mission fail. * If the player uses "noclip" to enter the place where the flashbang was thrown, .45 ACP ammunition can be found. * After being knocked out by a Yakuza member, the words "Counter-Strike Condition Zero" will appear in the middle of the screen which marks the start of the storyline (evidenced in Recoil). Fastline might be the first storyline mission while the game was on beta. See also Next mission Truth in Chaos Other Kidotai missions *Hankagai *Truth in Chaos *Run! Category:Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes